Various techniques and materials have been employed in the construction of disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, in order to provide the user with desired levels of appearance, fit and leakage containment.
In particular, conventional diapers employ various constructions in order to increase the stretchability of the diaper to better fit the wearer and to be resilient to the different stresses imposed by the size and movements of the wearer without compromising the absorption capability of the absorbent core.
For example, conventional diapers have typically employed stretchable components such as waist and leg elastics, elasticized panels and the like. Further, diaper designs having stretchable components may employ folded pleats in the absorbent and in the tissue to provide improved fit and containment.
However, diapers that utilize pleats require precise folding equipment adding to the complexity and cost of the diaper construction. In addition, the extension of the diaper facings may be inhibited by the friction of the absorbent core and the outer cover sliding over each other, which is exaggerated by the weight of the user during diaper application.
Absorbent articles may be otherwise elasticized in order to provide enhanced stretchability of the article chassis. These absorbent articles may incorporate elastomerically stretchable outercovers, bodyside liners, absorbent cores and the like to stretch around the user for improved appearance, fit and leakage containment. However, diapers that utilize stretchable elastomeric materials in its construction may be more costly and complex as stretchable materials can be more difficult to process during manufacturing.
Stretchable absorbent cores, whether extensible, elastic, or both, have been utilized in diaper construction in conjunction with stretchable chassis components to enhance diaper stretchability. However, the introduction of additional stretchable materials into the construction of diapers is generally a tradeoff where greater stretch performance is achieved by the use of more costly materials that may be more difficult to manufacture.
What is needed in the art are disposable absorbent articles (e.g., a diaper) with enhanced stretch capability that is relatively inexpensive, simple to manufacture, comfortable, and convenient to use.